Tis the Season
by amongblueskies
Summary: 'Tis the season to be scary, jolly, romantic. Beca isn't into any of that stuff, but at Barden, anything goes, especially if Jesse's there. Jeca fluffy-ness, but T for some language :) I don't own anything except my plot.


Don't get her started on Halloween.

Beca Mitchell wasn't exactly a trick-or-treat type of person. For Halloween she usually stayed inside the house, put some candy outside with a "please take one" sign, along with a half-heartedly scrawled ghost on it. Sure, she was dragged to some random frat costume parties sometimes (in jeans, converse and a _This _is_ my costume_ sweater) and played some music there. It always got boring. Some random drunk dude comes up to her, buys her a drink, starts puking, blah, blah. Her friends always start hooking up with some guy they find only remotely attractive, and Beca finds herself curing their hangover the next morning - it was the same thing every year. Festive.

This year probably wasn't going to be any different. Beca was planning on staying in her dorm, making mixes for lonely days in her dorm by herself. But, as always, the Bellas always ruined her intentions.

"Come _on_, Beca, don't be a party pooper," Stacie whined. It was the end of a grueling 3 hour rehearsal, and Beca was packing up her laptop from showing everyone the mix they were singing.

"Yea Beca, it'll be fun," Fat Amy walked over to where Stacie and Beca stood, "I'll bet your boyfriend will be there."

Beca groaned at the mention of Jesse. Apparently it was some kind of singing party for the acapella groups and some other people who happened to be at the place, which are a lot, except it was supposedly karoake from an old, beat up machine instead of normal acapella. "Guys, I'm not going to this stupid karoake party thing. I'll need all my energy to deal with the hangovers next morning, anyway. I'm sure you'll have fun without me."

"It wouldn't be the same!" Stacie said, and then winked. "You know you want to see _him_. Trust me, I have the perfect dress for you."

"Ohh-kay, I'm going to have to pass on that," Beca shuddered at the thought of the last time she saw Stacie's wardrobe. "I'm not wearing any of your dresses, or going to any party. I have an exam, guys. It's in three days - I've barely studied."

"My wardrobe isn't _that_ bad! It's hot!" Stacie retorted.

"Come on Beca, please? You can just ask Chloe for the answers, she's taken that class," Amy pleaded. "It'll be the time of your life! If you still don't like it, you can drive my car back to our dorm."

Beca considered grudgingly. Amy started making a "puppy" face in attempt to persuade Beca even more.

"First of all, stop it, _Fat_ Amy. You are not a third grader anymore, you will not pull that look of without looking mentally retarded," Beca said, punctuating "fat". "Second of all, I _will_ go - "

This caused high-pitched squealing from Stacie and a loud "_Yes!_" with an exaggerated fist pump from Amy._  
_

"Don't get so excited," Beca chided, sending them a look. "But under one condition. You may _not_ try to seduce Jesse, tell him I'm good in bed, and finally, tell him that I've said a lot about him. And Stacie - no dirty pick-up lines. Is that clear?"

"That's more than one condition," Stacie grumped.

"Okay, yes, yes, whatever," Amy said hurriedly. "So you're coming?"

Beca nodded reluctantly.

And when she saw both of them talking excitedly, she knew it was going to be an interesting night. A night definetely full of sex stories and dirty pick-up lines.

* * *

She should've known that Stacie would tell Jesse of her arrival.

Beca had managed to find a black dress that didn't look too slutty or funeral-y, one that went just above her knees and hugged at the waist. **(link on my profile)** She threw on a pair of tall, black heeled-boots and ran out the door to meet her ride (Fat Amy). She nearly died, thanks to Amy's driving, and when she stepped out of the car and onto the lot, she almost fell over because of her dizziness.

"Beca! Beca! See, I told you she'd be there," yelled a voice that sounded like Stacie's. Beca froze in her tracks.

When she heard his voice, she thought she would die again.

"Okay, okay! Where-" Jesse was being towed along by Stacie, running outside of the club, who grinned at her devilishly, but she already looked tipsy and drunk. Judging from the red punch sloshing around, Beca guessed it was probably majorly spiked by vodka.

Jesse, on the other hand, looked pretty good, Beca had to admit. He was dressed in a blue polo T-shirt, black dress pants and converse sneakers, and his black tie was loose and messy. He had a cup of punch too, which had been sipped to half the cup. When he saw Beca, his face split into a grin and he raised his eyebrows at her. "Becaw! Awesome to see you here," he crowed, setting his cup on the sidewalk with his free hand. He tried to mosey his way out of Stacie's grip unsuccessfully.

"You too," Beca answered coolly, biting her lip to hide her own grin. She had a reputation to keep up, and it was about to be destroyed by Jesse Swanson's infectious smile.

"Okay lovebirds, let's go inside," Amy drawled, smiling as innocently as she possibly could. "You guys can revolve your sexual tension there, if you know what I mean." She smirked knowingly and did some hip trusting actions, complete with Rated R sounds. Beca glared at her, but thankfully Jesse only laughed.

Inside the karaoke club was basically anything but new and sheek. It was an old-school bar scene, complete with creaky stools and a wooden counter. On the other side, a small platform was set up, with screens displaying lyrics and speakers blasting out tunes, since it wasn't an acapella thing. Despite the disappointing scene of a club, everyone was having a great time dancing and singing.

Jesse quickly left her for some reason, ("I'll be back, I _promise_.") and Beca decided to go look for Cynthia and Fat Amy. They made a hell of a party, and they usually paid for the drinks, a huge bonus. When she got to them, they chatted for a while about Amy's time in Tasmainia (with a T) while drinking from spiked punch. Suddenly, Fat Amy nudged her with a smirk.

"Lover boy's on the stage, and his attention seems awfully directed at you," she whispered, waggling her eyebrows. Beca looked up and _holy crap there he was, grinning at her_.

"Oh, shit," Beca whispered back.

The music started playing, and Beca faintly recognized this tune but honestly she couldn't remember from the fuzziness in her brain.

"_Hey! Where's the drums?_" Jesse shouted, getting everyone's attention. The drum solo played and he nodded his head to the catchy tune afterward. Everybody in the club cheered when they recognized it, and he continued.

"_Oh whoa-oh-oh-oh_

_"Let's go!_

_"Ooh girl you're shining  
Like a 5th avenue diamond  
And they don't make you like they used to  
You're never going out of style"_

He pointed at her, grinning, eyes never leaving hers. She sipped nochalantly from her red, plastica cup, and then she finally registered the song's lyrics and tune. She mentally facepalmed - this song was so cheesy, of course Jesse would choose it.

She caught Stacie's eyes locking in on her from across the bar.

"_Ooh pretty baby  
This world might've gone crazy  
The way you save me  
Who can blame me  
When I just wanna make you smile?_

_"I wanna thrill you like Michael  
I wanna kiss you like Prince  
Let's get it on like Marvin Gaye  
Like Hathaway  
Write a song for you like this"_

He smiled even bigger, if that was possible, and Beca Mitchell found herself melting in a puddle of goo as he sang the chorus, which was completely beyond her intentions. (Of course, nobody needed to know that.)

"_You're over my head  
I'm out of my mind  
Thinking I was born in the wrong time  
One of a kind, living in a world gone plastic  
Baby you're so classic  
Baby you're so classic  
Baby you,  
Baby you're so classic_

_"Four dozen of roses_  
_Anything for you to notice_  
_All the way to serenade you_  
_Doing it Sinatra style_

_"Ima pick you up in a Cadillac  
Like a gentleman bringin' glamour back  
Keep it reel to reel in the way I feel  
I could walk you down the aisle"_

This reminded her of the time when he surprised her with a box of chocolates and a boombox playing _Simple Minds_ after her English Literature class, and walked with her back to her dorm. She pretended to hate it, as usual, which she did, but whenever Jesse did something special on purpose she found herself loving him even more.

He continued to sing, only breaking his eye contact when pretending to flirt with one of the other audience members, who screamed. Beca had to choke down her laughter with more and more punch. He was now adding in his own choreography, which wasn't bad. Just not as good as hers.

"_You're over my head  
__I'm out of my mind  
__Thinking I was born in the wrong time  
__It's love on rewind,  
__Everything is so throwback-ish (I kinda like it, like it)  
__Out of my league  
__Old school chic  
__Like a movie star  
__From the silver screen  
__You're one of a kind living in a world gone plastic  
__Baby you're so classic  
__Baby you're so classic  
__Baby you're so classic"_

He ended with a deep bow (which was cheesy beyond imagination), and a wink at the audience. He jogged to meet her and she hid her smile in her cup again. "So..."

Beca looked in her cup, and looked up at Jesse, who towered over her at five foot nine, her being a five foot two. He raised his eyebrows at her. "How did you like my performance?"

"Oh... it was fine," she replied slowly, draining the last of her drink. He sent her a knowing look.

_Dammit he knows I liked it. _Beca stared inside of her cup. There seemed to be a perfect-shaped droplet of her drink there.

"You definetely loved it. How can anyone not like a performance like that?" he said, smirking. "It's not like you could top a performance like that, can you?"

"Oh, I can," she challenges, "I will kick your ass during Christmas, you just wait."

He laughs again and hugs her, trying his best not to spill the drink on her. She felt the smile creeping up her lips, and this time, she let it stay there.

Maybe this Halloween wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

**Sooooooooo I rewatched Pitch Perfect, and this was the result.**

**Are you guys ready for Pitch Perfect 2? You know I am ;) **

**There is going to be three or four more chapters for all of the holidays.**

**So yeah! R&R!**

**Song reference: Classic by MKTO**


End file.
